


Ghostly Birthday

by Enuescaris



Series: Not-so-small Changes [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny looks like Dan a lot, Old work, fangs too, forked tongues are annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enuescaris/pseuds/Enuescaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skulker and Vlad didn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The 'ghostly adulthood' is an important step for every ghost. It finalizes their outwards appearance and which changes can be made depending on their core. While some are able to develop new powers after this day most are only able to grow stronger without acquiring new skills.
> 
> Danny was informed by Clockwork that he would reach his on his 17th birthday. 
> 
> After season 3, Disasteroid never happened, Dan doesn't exist anymore.

"You know Sam, I'm really relieved that most of Dan's features aren't permanent. I'm not sure what I would do if Danny looked exactly like Dan. Hell, I'm not sure that Danny would do!

"Danny would freak. Actually, we all would freak. But I do have to say that I'm not sure where the flaming hair even comes from. I mean, yeah, Dan was part-Vlad but Vlad doesn't have flaming hair."

"Huh..."

Sam and Tucker both stopped on the sidewalk to think about it. They were on their way to Danny's house to celebrate his 17th birthday. Danny had flown off earlier to help his mother with the preparations (and to keep his dad from snacking on the cake) so they had gone home to change and get their presents. It was already getting pretty late for a party but Danny had told them they could turn it into a sleep-over so they were not worried.

"Maybe Vlad has an elemental core? Danny has an ice-core so..." Tucker murmured as he pulled out his beloved PDA.

"Does Vlad have a ghost-sense? I have never seen him react to a ghost's presence like Danny. Or even... Dan." The goth asked as she caught the colorful box Tucker had accidentally let go to get to his bag.

"Not sure. I have nev-"

"There you are!" The sudden shout startled the two friends out of their conversation. Floating above them in the quickly darkening sky was Skulker whose grin was quickly shrinking. "Where is the whelp? I am here for his pelt."

"Danny isn't here you glowing tin can!" Sam growled as she pulled out a Jack o' Nine Tails while Tucker searched his bag for his Fenton Thermos. But before either of them could act Skulker shot both weapons out of their hands with a small ghost ray. "No weapons today. I need you as the bait."

He floated closer and pushed them down the street, away from Danny's house and their weapons. The streetlights flickered on as the sky was steadily getting darker, cloaking their surroundings in deep shadows.

"Leave them alone, Skulker" a deep baritone told the hunter, coming out of nowhere.

The ghost froze, as did his two captives, and turned around. The voice wasn't one he recognized but the echoing quality told him that it was a ghost and a male one at that. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Sam and Tucker didn't dare to breathe. The voice was familiar, too familiar. Danny had not transformed in front of them since he told them about the changes and they had yet to hear his voice as a ghost. This wasn't the voice they were used to. It was too close to his. Dan's. What if-

Two glowing green eyes blinked at them from behind Skulker's back and winked. The two friends relaxed slightly, reassured that it was Danny and not Dan who had spoken. They watched as a tall form melted out of the shadow and floated closer and closer towards Skulker's back.

...

"BOO!"

Skulker jumped with a 'very manly yelp' and jerked his head around only to come face to face with the grinning face of a strangely familiar ghost. He took a few steps back and leveled one of his weapons at the intruder. "Who are you?" He repeated his question with a frown. "What do you care about those humans?"

A confident smirk replaced the cheeky grin on the other ghost's face as he cracked his knuckles, the white DP symbol on his jumpsuit shining slightly in the dim light of the street.

"Whelp?! What the hell happened to you?" Skulker's jaw landed on the ground. The ghost in front of him wasn't the skinny kid he had fought last week. This guy was well built and tall, as tall as Skulker's armor in fact.

Danny shrugged. "Went through ghost puberty. Funnily enough it's my 17th birthday today."

Skulker facepalmed. "Why didn't anyone tell me you reached your ghostly adulthood?" Sam and Tucker stared, slightly confused by this strange situation but instantly ran over to Danny when he finally landed on the ground.

"No idea but I really have to say... forked tongues are are pain in the ass." He stuck out his own with a grin, prompting a laugh out of his enemy.

Skulker floated down to land beside the three friends. "Yeah, I completely get what you mean. They look great on ghosts but talking with them is almost impossible. If you want to avoid a lisps, that is." He pat Danny's shoulder with a sigh and turned around. "No ghost is allowed to attack another ghost on their special day, so I apologize for this. But I will be back tomorrow! See ya later, whelp!" and with a quiet murmur of "I have to find a better nickname now...no longer a whelp" Skulker disappeared into the night.

"Well, this was certainly strange." Tucker commented after a while. Sam just nodded as Danny turned back into his more skinny human self. "Clockwork warned me about this. This whole 'ghostly adulthood' stuff is really important in the Ghost Zone, so if you attack a ghost on his or her day and the word gets out, you'll be shunned and depending on what you did, even hunted. Skulker didn't know, so he will probably only get laughed at or maybe pranked. But the last ghost who attacked and injured a ghost on his day was hunted for around 20 years until he was caught and thrown into the deepest past of the Ghost Zone. They haven't seen him since."

Tucker opened his mouth but his stomach interrupted whatever he wanted to say before he even started.

With a laugh Danny threw his arms over the shoulders of his best friends. "Alright, who is up for some birthday cake?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Not-so-small Changes' AU. I might continue it later but for now I'll only add the two chapters which I wrote in 2011(?).


End file.
